A cœur perdu
by petrovska
Summary: OS : Et si c'était Emma la responsable de la mort de Cora ?


**Bonsoir, je vous présente un de mes premiers écrits aboutis. Pour ne pas dire le seul. **

**Soyez indulgents. :) **

**J'ai essayé d'éviter les fautes mais personne n'est parfait :p **

**Régalez-vous et n'hésitez pas à commenter. Toutes critiques est constructives. **

**Je suis partie de la saison 2 épisode 15. Excusez-moi d'avance si je manque de cohérence avec l'histoire originale. **

**Bonne lecture à vous toutes et tous. **

* * *

Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'Emma restait enfermée dans sa chambre à ruminer la mort de Cora. Elle ne parlait à personne, ne mangeait plus. Ne dormait plus sans rêver cette scène dans laquelle elle voyait Cora agonisant dans les bras de Regina. Et surtout elle revoyait ce regard que Cora avait posé sur Regina après qu'elle ait récupéré son cœur. Regard empli de bienveillance.

Ce n'était plus cette être abjecte qui dégageait et n'inspirait que la haine. Celle qui n'hésiter pas à tuer quiconque se dressant entre elle et son ascension vers le pouvoir. Celle qui avait été jusqu'à bannir toute par d'humanité chez elle en s'arrachant le coeur. Non ce n'était plus cette sorcière machiavélique qui avait conduite Emma a subtilisé un sort à Rumplestiltskin afin de mettre un terme à cette apocalypse qu'avait entrepris mère et fille. Non c'était une femme remplie de regrets. Regret de ne pas s'être contenter de ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, l'amour de sa fille.

Non seulement, elle était responsable de la mort de Cora mais avait rendu Regina complice.

Emma se souvenait de la façon dont elle avait manipuler Regina dans ce tombeau familiale. Chaque mot sciemment choisi. Elle savait que Regina derrière son masque d'Evil Queen était une orpheline tout comme elle. Et que si elle avait UNE seule chance de récupérer sa mère elle le ferrait. Même si cela impliquait de s'allier avec l'ennemi.

* * *

Regina était entrée dans son caveau dans le seul but de profiter de leur isolement à toutes les deux afin d'anéantir celle qui était à l'origine de sa déchéance. A l'origine du mépris que lui vouait son fils. Quand, elle arriva dans le caveau, elle vit que le shérif c'était saisi du coffre qui contenait le cœur de sa mère.

- "Miss Swan! Reposez ce coffre immédiatement.". Avait dit dangereusement Regina tout en s'approchant de la blonde.

- "Regina, écoutez moi. Je ne veux faire aucun mal à votre mère. A moins que vous considériez que lui rendre son cœur soit une mauvaise chose." Avait dit évasivement la blonde en observant les réactions de la mère adoptive de son fils qui s'était rapprochée. Quand elle avait prononcé ses paroles Emma était persuadée qu'elle avait visé juste. Regina pendant une fraction de seconde avait laissait transparaître de l'espoir..

- "Miss Swan, cessez de prendre cette air supérieur avec moi. Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire". Avait repris Regina plus irritée. Non seulement Emma pénétrait son intimité en entrant dans ce caveau familiale mais elle venait de formuler un de ses souhaits les plus intimes : retrouver sa mère. Ou plutôt trouver cette mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

- "Regina, je suis vraiment désolée…" reprit hésitante la blonde. "Désolée de ne pas vous avoir cru. Vous étiez innocente. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas avoir pensé une seule seconde qu'on avait pu nous manipuler." Emma en profitait pour livrer ces ressentis vis à vis de cette erreur de jugement. Elle avait accusé la maire d'avoir tué Archi. En oubliant, qu'elle évoluait dans un monde rempli de magie. Quand elle avait vu ses images, elle n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde que tout cela n'était que mise en scène. Elle qui rejeter tant la magie, avait utiliser sa propre magie pour juger de la culpabilité de Regina. Sans penser une seule seconde que l'usage de sa magie ne la préservait pas des vices de Cora. Pourquoi? Parce que sa magie était issue du True Love. Issue de la magie la plus pure et pourtant.

- "Je pense qu'il est un peu tard pour s'excuser" avait répondu Regina sur un ton amer. Elle avait été profondément blessée par les accusations d'Emma. Elle pensait que le shérif avait compris qu'elle essayait de se racheter, qu'elle ne comptait plus utilisait la magie. Elle essayait de se racheter pour Henry mais aussi pour elle… Emma qui s'était interposée lorsque les Charming avaient menacé de la tuer suite aux attaques de Maléficience. C'est elle aussi qui l'avait préserver de l'attaque de ce monstre en la poussant loin de ce portail, de ce gouffre. Le shérif l'avait préservé de ce gouffre pour finalement l'y conduire elle même. C'était de sa faute si Regina en était arrivée à comploter aux côtés de sa mère.

- "Regina, je vous jure que je suis navrée... Mais vous oubliez l'essentiel, c'est votre mère qui était la marionnettiste dans cette histoire. C'est de sa faute".

-"NON! C'est de votre faute tout ça" hurla Regina en plaquant Emma le long du mur en la saisissant par la gorge. "Vous avez détruit ma malédiction, vous m'avez volé MON fils en lui faisant croire que j'étais responsable de la mort d'Archi!" Les yeux de Regina s'embuaient. "Le pire c'est que vous m'avez laissé croire en mon rachat en faisant fie des dires des habitants de Storybrook ce soir là chez Granny".

Emma avait le souffle coupé non seulement parce que Regina la tenait par la gorge mais surtout parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé être responsable de tout ça. Du moins pas directement, elle pensait que Regina s'était alliée à sa mère pour récupérer Henry, uniquement pour ça. Et non parce qu'ELLE avait blessé la reine.

- "Re...gi.." essayait d'articuler Emma, l'air commençait à lui manquer. Elle sentait quelque chose de glisser le long de sa joue, des larmes. C'était comme ça que les choses allaient se terminer, morte des mains de Regina. Lorsque Regina vit le regard implorant de la sauveuse et des larmes s'écoulaient. Elle relâcha sa prise.

Emma s'écroula à terre afin de reprendre son souffle et de se remettre de ses aveux fait de la part de Regina.

Regina était perdue. Elle regardait la sauveuse à terre. Pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas tué? Tout ça aurait pu se terminer. Mais lorsqu'elle avait vu le regard implorant d'Emma. Regard rempli de regret, elle n'avait pas pu.

- " Miss Swan, je vous ai épargné. Ne tentez pas le diable. Partez d'ici et tout de suite" ordonna Regina

- " Non, je ne partirai pas Regina. Je ne vous laisse pas. Je...'"

- "Partez. Maintenant." l'interrompit Regina alors que ses yeux se teintaient de violet. Elle fit un geste des bras et Emma se retrouva téléportée dans le cimetière.

Emma était choquée par ce qui venait de se jouer dans ce caveau. Elle était comme figée, paralysée. Regina l'avait épargné, lui avait confié son trouble… Puis, d'un coup Emma se ressaisit rapidement se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, de ce que Regina comptait faire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination et qu'elle entra dans la boutique. Il était trop tard, Regina tenait sa mère sans vie dans ses bras. Emma avait eu le temps d'ensorceler le coeur de Cora avant l'arrivée de Regina. A la fin de la discussion, elle avait essayé de mettre en garde Regina mais celle-ci l'avait expédiée en dehors de son champ de vision.

Emma était anéantie.

Elle, que tout le monde prenait plaisir à désigner comme étant"LA sauveuse" avait dû réagir dans l'urgence et tuer pour le bien de la majorité. Cela ne correspondait pas à sa définition du héros. Non. Le héros se doit de préserver la sécurité des personnes bienveillantes, certes. Mais surtout, il se doit de contribuer à la rédemption de ces âmes égarées, ceux que tout le monde jusqu'à ce livre de malheur retraçant sa vie se plaisent à qualifier d'Evil.

Cora faisait parti de ces Evils, ces méchants à sauver.

Et Regina. Emma l'avait détruite. Elle avait levé son sort, s'attaquant à la sorcière. Elle avait détournée Henry de Regina, s'attaquant ainsi à la mère. Et maintenant elle s'attaquait à son rôle de fille, fille responsable de la mort de sa propre mère.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait?

* * *

Ce matin là, Emma avait décidé de sortir de sa torpeur pour se rendre chez Regina afin qu'elle en finisse. Emma se refusait de vivre alors qu'elle avait trahis l'ancienne Reine.

Emma se leva pour se rendre directement dans la salle de bain afin de se laver. "Autant mourir présentable" pensa-t-elle. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à la glace, ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia. Elle ne ressemblait à plus rien, elle avait un regard morne, un visage pâle, les joues creusées. Elle ne pu que constater sa déchéance, déchéance de la Sauveuse.

Une fois lavée, Emma traversa le salon pour se diriger directement vers la porte d'entrée sans prêter attention à Mary Margaret qui essayait de l'interpeller de la cuisine :

- "Emma! Où vas-t…" Emma n'entendit pas la suite, mais la devinait et elle s'enfichait amplement. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que son temps était compté, Mary-Margaret finirait par comprendre les intentions qu'avait sa fille. C'est donc en courant et en évitant "le centre ville" qu'Emma se rendait chez Regina. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Ces gens qui la féliciteraient et remercieraient d'avoir écarter toute menace de Storybrook. Qui la remercierait d'avoir tué Cora et trahis Regina. Elle les détestait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant la maison du maire complètement essoufflée, elle réalisa que la douche qu'elle avait prise lui avait servi à rien. Elle était en sueur. Elle se trouvait là, progressait lentement vers cette porte d'entrée. Même si aucune vie n'émanait des fenêtre, elle savait que la reine déchue était chez elle. Depuis, la mort de sa mère personne n'avait revu Regina, elle s'était retirée chez elle pour ne plus en sortir.

Emma était arrivée devant la porte immaculée, il lui suffisait maintenant de manifester sa présence pour mettre fin à cette torture. Elle était intimement persuadée que Regina saisirait cette opportunité. Elle lui donnait l'occasion de réaliser ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, anéantir la mère biologique de son fils. La blonde n'avait pas peur. Non. Étrangement depuis qu'elle était arrivée devant cette maison, elle se senait soulager, en paix. Elle savait que Regina la délivrerait.

Elle finit par toquer. Pas de réponse. Elle réitéra son geste. Toujours pas de réponse. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour la vie du maire. Regina n'avait plus rien n'a perdre. Elle n'avait manifesté aucun désir de destruction envers autrui. Emma réalisa que Regina avait sans doute attentait à sa vie. C'est avec horreur qu'elle tambourina la porte, cette fois elle entendit un bruit. Derrière la porte, un objet venait de se briser.

La sauveuse finit par défoncer la porte afin d'entrer. Elle constata avec effroi que la maison étant sans dessus dessous. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Regina. Tout était toujours impeccablement à sa place, rangé. La maison ressemblait à un champ de bataille, son instinct de Shérif lui insufflait de se méfier.

Avec son entrée fracassante cela ne servait à rien de jouer la carte de la discrétion. C'est pour ça qu'elle signifia sa présence :

- "Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un? cria-t-elle pour que ça raisonne dans toute la maison

Aucune réponse.

- "Regina ?" relanca-t-elle. Toujours pas de réponse. Ce silence devenait angoissant. Emma craignait le pire. Elle réalisait que Regina était la personne la plus détester de Storybrook. Les gens voulant tuer ne manquait pas, ils nourrissaient tous et toutes une haine sans borne envers l'ancienne Reine, leur ancien bourreau. Regina étant vulnérable, elle craignait qu'une de ces personnes ait profité de la situation.

Elle entendit quelqu'un courir à l'étage. Sans réfléchir, elle se rua dans les escaliers la menant à l'étage et vit une personne sortir d'une chambre. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec… HAPPY.

- "Qu'est ce que vous faites là? Où est Regina?" menaca Emma en l'attrapant par le col.

- "J'ai fait ce que vous auriez du faire depuis longtemps, Sauveuse!" dit-il sur un ton dédaigneux en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le sang d'Emma ne fit qu'un tour, elle propulsa l'homme contre le mur.

- "J'espère pour vous que Regina n'a rien de grave!

- Je vois que la sauveuse a perdu le peu de raison qu'elle avait! Vous vous inquiétez du sort de cette sorcière" hurla l'homme au sol.

Emma perdait son sang froid, elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait cette homme à Regina.

- "Je serai vous je m'inquiéterai pour mon propre sort, Happy". Finit Emma. Sans perdre une seule seconde de plus, elle alla dans cette chambre. Il y faisait noir, les volets étaient fermés. Elle alluma la lumière.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçue Regina étendue à même le sol. Du sang s'écoulait de sa tête. Elle s'accroupie rapidement près du corps de la reine. Elle cherchait une once de vie. De ces doigts elle palpait le cou, le poignet de la reine. Aucun signe de vie. Pas de pou. Non la reine ne pouvait être morte. Elle se demandait pourquoi Regina ne s'était pas défendue. Elle avait les moyen d'anéantir ce moins que rien en une fraction de seconde. Elle entama un massage cardiaque. Regina ne réagissait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire? Un bouche à bouche. Elle inspira toute l'aire que ses poumons pouvaient supporter, se pencha sur le visage de Regina. Ouvrit délicatement sa bouche et expira toute l'aire inspirait plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle vit la poitrine de Regina se levait grâce à l'aire insufflée, elle se retira. Regina ne réagissait toujours pas.

Elle était désemparée. C'est dans une fureur noir, qu'elle retourna dans le couloir afin de savoir ce que ce co.. avait pu lui faire. Il était toujours prostré dans ce même coin, il souriait.

La vue d'Emma se brouillait, elle ne discernait plus le bien du mal. Tout ce qu'elle savait qu'elle voulait le voir mourir.

C'est sans ménagement qu'elle le releva :

- "Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait?!" s'époumona Emma. Son visage était déformé par la colère. " Répondez". Elle venait de lui mettre un coup de poing qui lui fit dévaler tout les escaliers. Elle allait se rendre près du corps de cette assassin pour l'achever avant d'entendre un bruit venant de la chambre. Regina toussait.

- "REGINA". Emma redevint lucide d'un coup. "Regina restez allongée! j'appelle l'hôpital".

- "Miss Swan mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?" Répondit Regina complètement abasourdie.

- " Je..m'inquiétai pour vous" dit sur un ton hésitant Emma. Elle ne pouvait lui révéler ces véritables intentions dans ces circonstances. Regina rigola, son rire était diabolique.

- "Vous osez vous inquiéter pour moi, après tout ce que vous m'avez fait?"

-"Oui je m'inquiète pour vous. Une fois de plus, veuillez me pardonner Regina. Non. Vous ne pouvez pas me pardonner tout ce que je vous ai fait. Je vous demande une seule chose laissez moi vous aidez." Avait dit d'un trait Emma.

- "M'aider? Vous voulez m'aider. Très bien. Achevez moi Shérif."

Emma était sous le choc. Regina voulait mourir et lui demander d'accomplir cet acte inenvisageable.

- "Jamais Regina. Jamais je vous rendrai ce service." Emma était en colère, révoltée.

- "Vous êtes une hypocrite Emma Swan. Tout ce que vous avez entrepris contre moi jusqu'à présent visait à m'anéantir. A me détruire à petit feu. Maintenant que je vous donne l'occasion de concrétiser ce que vous avez toujours voulu, vous vous défilez. Je vous croyez plus courageuse." Provoqua Regina.

- "Vous croyez vraiment que mon seul objectif était de vous détruire Regina? Votre jugement obscur ne vous a pas permis de discerner tous ces moments où je vous ai tendu la main. Vous m'avez toujours rejeté sèchement. Je revenais sans me poser de question. Vous pouvez croire que j'ai toujours fait ça pour Henry. Je dois avouer qu'au début c'était pour lui. Mais rapidement c'est à vous que je me suis intéressée Regina. A vous seule." Avoua pour la première fois Emma.

Regina ne disait plus rien. Elle avait conscience que parfois elle avait manquait de discernement, aveuglée par son sentiment de vengeance à l'égard de Snow. Elle ne voyait pas Emma mais voyait une pâle réplique de "la reine des neiges". Puis progressivement elle avait entreperçu la blondeur, les yeux bleux verts qui distinguait Emma de sa mère. Ca l'avait effrayé. Mais par sa persévération Emma avait sensibilisé Regina. La reine avait envi d'apprendre à connaître la sauveuse. Au diable les liens de parentés.

Cependant un passé de criminel ne s'oublie pas, Emma l'avait accusé d'avoir anéanti se foutu Cricket. Et là, tout avait basculé.

- "J'ai commencé à m'ouvrir à vous. Mais vous avez pas perdu de temps pour me blâmer d'un crime que je n'avais pas commis. Pire encore, vous vous êtes servie de moi pour tuer ma mère." Les yeux de Regina devinrent noirs.

- "Je suis désolée de vous avoir rendu responsable de la mort de votre mère. J'ai été lâche. Je me suis servie de vous pour faire ce que j'étais incapable de faire. J'ai voulu vous prévenir mais il était trop tard. Le mal était fait." Emma sentait sa voix tremblait, l'émotion la gagnait. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse ce n'était pas à elle ne craquer. Mais elle avait honte. La sauveuse c'était cachée derrière la noirceur de l'Evil par lâcheté. "Si vous saviez comme je suis désolée, j'aurai dû tenté d'aider votre mère, vous aidez." Emma venait de céder, les larmes coulées à flots.

La colère de Regina se transforma en panique. Elle savait gérer l'agressivité, la haine mais elle ne savait pas faire face aux pleurs, à la détresse.

- " Regina je vois qu'une seule issue à ce combat. Je vous offre l'occasion d'assouvir votre vengeance envers Snow, envers moi. Prenez mon coeur en guise de bonne foi. Je n'en ai que faire après ce que j'ai pu vous infliger."

Regina rassemblait ses esprits progressivement, elle se redressa à hauteur d'Emma qui était accroupie à côté d'elle. Elle avait été interpellée par cette phrase à double sens "Prenez mon coeur". Pourquoi elle hésitait maintenant qu'elle avait l'occasion de réaliser ses fantasmes les plus diaboliques. Détruire Snow au travers de sa fille. Elle ferait d'une pierre de coup. Elle restait la à fixer Emma droit dans les yeux, elle tendait la main vers la poitrine d'Emma. Elle n'avait jamais autant hésité à prendre un coeur. Emma ne semblait pas effrayée, tout ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux du Shérif était de la résignation. Non de la dévotion! Elle stoppa aussitôt son geste. Pour le poser à cette endroit où elle pouvait sentir le palpitant de la sauveuse s'emballait.

Elles étaient au milieu de cette pièce, elles ne parlaient plus. Regina assise, Emma accroupies. La chambre autour d'eux était pure désastre, toute à l'image du conflit qui les avait toujours animé. Pourtant plus aucune émotion négative n'était présente. Ce simple geste inattendu de la part de Regina semblait avoir apaiser les esprits. Regina était focalisée sur les battements du coeur de la sauveuse. Quant à Emma, elle était focalisée sur la sensation de bien être, de chaleur qu'avait provoqué cette main posée sur son torse.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa une chose.

"Regina. Si vous ne pouvez vous emparée de mon coeur. Laissez moi vous l'offrir d'une autre façon." Sur ces paroles elle s'approcha de Regina et l'embrassa pour illustrer ses dires.

Contre toutes attentes la Reine ne la repoussa pas et prolongea ce baiser.

C'est ainsi qu'Emma accepta son rôle de sauveuse pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle se jurait d'assurer la sécurité de sa Reine jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Quant à Regina, c'était la première fois depuis la mort de Daniel qu'elle se laissa aller. La haine qu'elle vouait au Charming, à Emma avait été balayé par l'amour.


End file.
